1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a satellite tracking system, and more particularly pertains to an earth station satellite tracking system for support and direct drive of a satellite dish antenna by a direct drive worm gear assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art satellite tracking systems have been less than accurate. The usual prior art systems included essentially motorized trailer jacks which included a considerable amount of gear slop. The movement of the jacks was limited, the jack points were predetermined, as well as the points of attachment, and there was considerable mechanical play. This was less than desirable in providing for accurate rotation of the antenna to predetermined points and also providing for limited movement.
The prior art tracking systems also did not provide for rotation through wide angles, and did not readily situate to the two degree satellite spacing.
Finally, the prior art systems were less than desirable in inclement weather environments such as the snow or cold due to ice freezing, or general other weather related complications, thereby not providing a reliable system for rotation of the antennas.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a satellite tracking system for worm gear driven direct shaft drive of a satellite dish antenna attached thereto for rotation through angles to accurate predetermined points.